


Illustrations for 'What Lies In The Castle Walls'

by Chai_Muffin



Category: AU - Fandom, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Victorian - Fandom
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, Portraits, Victorian, Victoriana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chai_Muffin/pseuds/Chai_Muffin
Summary: Illustrations from the most excellent fan fiction "What Lies In The Castle Walls" by christi_writes.UPDATE: Full-color title piece!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 84
Collections: Tip Top Stories





	1. Miss Fell and Lord Crowley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [christi_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christi_writes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What Lies In The Castle Walls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777084) by [christi_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christi_writes/pseuds/christi_writes). 




	2. Charles & Maurielle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Portraits of Charles Jr and Maurielle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debating on whether to post some of my concept sketches as well, the ones that aren't colored but I still like. Let me know if you want to see them, too. :D <333


	3. Aziraphale and Crowley Concept Sketches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my silly notes LOL :3


	4. Dr. Thaddeus Copper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Thaddeus Copper, Crowley's lone human friend, who is more than he seems


	5. Aziraphale In Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale being accosted by Charles Windsor Sr. (don't worry, he's just grabbed her arm), and Aziraphale and Duke Alphaeus. First attempt to draw him so far that has felt right. Maybe the trick was to draw him with nasty pointy teeth?


	6. Miss Fell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Two updates in one week? 
> 
> Here's a color version of an earlier sketch I did of Female! Aziraphale.


	7. Illustration from Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a bit of a rough time with this one, but here it is!


	8. Crowley Comforts Aziraphale, Ch. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably should've done a background for this one. Oh well, next time.
> 
> Enjoy our ineffable two having a brief embrace before all hell breaks lose.


	9. More Aziraphale with Protz and Alphaeus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having way too much fun drawing female!Aziraphale, it's official. But don't worry, Protz and Demon!Alphaeus are here, too!
> 
> Like my work?  
> https://ko-fi.com/meganlucasillustration


	10. Duke Alpheus Gastrell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duke Alphaeus Gastrell, debonair demon-eater (is it just demon HEARTS? or does he eat all of their bits and bobs? I can't remember.)
> 
> Anyway. Yes, Aziraphale has a Type, and it involves CHEEKBONES. <333
> 
> ko-fi.com/meganlucasillustration


	11. "Respite" and "Crowley to the Rescue"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sketch #1: "Respite"--Vaguely NSFW, from Chapter 15 when Crowley and Aziraphale eventually make love.
> 
> Sketch #2: "Crowley to the Rescue" from Chapter 21. There was probably a clever pun to be made here about a falling angel, but I couldn't think of one in time. :D


	12. Final Design for Aziraphale's Chapter 18 Gown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalized version of Aziraphale's gown from Chapter 18. It's supposed to be a wedding gown from the 1830s, which I used as a basic outline but took some liberties. I had a lot of fun with this one!


	13. Title Piece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title piece (or frontispiece, if you want to be fancy about it) for the story. Done in watercolor and gouache, this  
> took three months to finish. I'm very proud of it, and I hope all the readers of this lovely story enjoy it. <3333


End file.
